


Last Christmas ...

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [18]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Last Christmas ...

Last Christmas  
Anders hatte vieles erwartet, als er nach einer langen Schicht die Haustür aufschloss. Am liebsten wären ihm natürlich Abendessen und ein nackter Lars, der auf ihn gewartet hätte, gewesen, wobei die Reihenfolge durchaus noch diskutabel war.  
Aber, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war Lars, der mit Anders' kleinem Hasen zu Popmusik im Haus herumtanzte und lautstark mitsang, „Wake me up before you go go … don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo ...“ Der kleine schwarze Hase lag sicher in Lars' Armbeuge, die kurzen Öhrchen waren neugierig aufgestellt und das Näschen zuckte, als Lars, der in der einen Hand eine Mohrrübe hielt, ein weiteres Mal laut singend herumwirbelte. Er bot dem Häschen die Möhre an, biss dann selber ab und erstarrte, als er seinen Zwilling in der Tür stehen sah, „Oh … Hi, Andi. Ich habe doch gar nicht kommen gehört ...“  
„Hallo.“, Anders grinste und küsste seinen Zwilling auf die Wange, bevor er dann das kleine Häschen vorher streichelte, „Hallo, Rammler … Versucht Lars gerade dir seinen schrecklichen Musikgeschmack schmackhaft zu machen?“ Der kleine Hase knabberte an seinen Fingerspitzen und die kurzen Beinchen zuckten, als er versuchte von Lars' Armen zu seinem Herrchen zu gelangen. „Pf!“, Lars schmollte, übergab den schwarzen Hasen aber dennoch seinem Bruder und schnaubte dann, während er die Anlage mit der Fernbedienung ausstellte, „Du willst nur nicht wahrhaben, dass Wham das Beste ist, was uns die 80er beschert haben!“  
„Du folterst meinen armen Hasen ...“, Anders kraulte das Tierchen zwischen den kurzen Ohren, als er es zur Couch trug, „ … mit 80er Jahre Pop.“ „Gar nicht!“, grinste Lars und ließ sich neben seinem Zwilling auf der Couch nieder, „Er mag diese Musik. Er findet sie besser als das Jazzzeug, was du beim Schreiben hörst ...“ „Ach?“, Anders grinste und küsste seinen Bruder, während der schwarze Rammler auf der Suche nach der Karotte vorsichtig an seinen Fingern zu knabbern begann, „Hat er dir das verraten?“   
„Wer sonst?“, Lars reichte dem Jüngeren die angeknabberte Karotte und lehnte sich dann gegen Anders, „Er mag übrigens 'Last Christmas' besonders gern.“ „Ah ja ...“, Anders schnaubte und hob das Häschen hoch, um es genauer zu betrachten, bevor er dann zu Lars sah, der noch immer an seiner Schulter lehnte, „Lars, ich will einen Vaterschaftstest. Das Häschen kann nicht von mir sein.“ „Spinner.“, murrte Lars lachend und schlug gegen den Arm seines Bruders, „Das Lied ist doch schön ...“ „Es ist ein Brechmittel.“, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, steckte Anders sich nun theatralisch den Finger in den Hals und würgte reichlich übertrieben, „Ein zuckriges, weihnachtliches Brechmittel ...“   
„Was denn? Du magst doch Weihnachten.“, Lars beugte sich zu Anders und hauchte verführerisch in sein Ohr, während seine Hand unter dem Pulli die warme Haut streichelte, „Lange Abende vor dem Kamin … Glühwein … Kuscheln unter der Bettdecke … und natürlich auch unser Geburtstag … Die ganzen Geschenke … Und Mamas komische Sesam-Apfel-Ingwer-Plätzchen … Von denen du ganze Wagenladungen frisst und die außer dir aber auch kein Mensch mag ...“   
„Kuscheln?“, Anders sah ihn grinsend an, „Was denn? Mehr kriege ich nicht?“ „Warst du denn auch brav genug und hast dir das verdient?“, Lars zog das fleischige Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne und hauchte dann einen Kuss hinter die Ohrmuschel, während seine Finger die Erregung durch den dicken, festen Stoff der Jeans massierten, „Ich glaube ja nicht ...“   
Das kleine Häschen war längst von Anders' Schoss gesprungen und auf der Suche nach weiteren Leckereien aus dem Wohnzimmer gehoppelt, als Anders sich nun rücklings auf die Couch sinken ließ und seinen Zwilling mit sich zog, „Muss ich es dir beweisen?“ „Nein ...“, Lars, der auf seinem Zwilling lag, grinste und stahl sich einen Kuss, „Jetzt bin ich dran ...“ Der Kuss wurde vertieft, Lars knabberte fordernd an der Unterlippe und ließ, als Anders willig die Lippen öffnete, seine Zunge in die fremde Mundhöhle gleiten. Eine Hand massierte die Brustwarzen durch den Stoff des Pullovers, bis sie sich hart reckten und die andere Hand nestelte solange an Anders' Hose herum, bis der Knopf sich endlich öffnete.  
Willig hob Anders die Hüften, reckte sich Lars entgegen, aber der Ältere machte keine Anstalten ihm die Hose abzustreifen, sondern die langen Finger griffen fordernd in den Schritt und rieben den harten Stoff der Jeans gegen den begehrlich zuckenden Schwanz seines Zwillings. Die Finger glitten über die verborgene Spitze und folgten dann genüsslich langsam der verräterischen Wölbung, die sich gegen ihr enges Gefängnis stemmte. Anders stöhnte und hob bettelnd die Hüften und endlich erbarmte Lars sich und zog, seinen Blick nicht vom Schwanz, der sich ihm aus einem Nest von blonden Haaren heraus rot und schwer entgegen reckte nehmend, die enge Hose langsam nach unten. Anders lag, von diesem Akt bereits erschöpft, für einen Moment reglos unter Lars auf der Couch, bevor er, als Lars über die langen Beine strich, in eine andere Position brachte. Ein Bein hielt er sichernd auf dem Boden, das andere Bein winkelte er auf der Couch an, so dass sein Zwilling, der den Moment genutzt hatte, sich nun auch seiner Hose zu entledigen, sich dort platzieren konnte. „Sieh hin ...“, murmelte Lars und Anders stemmte sich etwas hoch, um zu beobachten, wie Lars' Finger seinen eigenen Schwanz umfassten und ihn mit kräftigen Bewegungen streichelte, wie die Nägel sanft aber fordernd über die empfindliche Haut kratzten und wie Lars mit einem tiefen Seufzen die Augen schloss und den Kopf in den Nacken warf.   
Anders leckte sich über die Lippen, als nun warmen Finger über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel strichen, nur um dann dazu überzugehen die festen Pobacken zu massieren. Der Arzt schloss die Augen und keuchte auf, als Lars' Finger durch den trennenden Spalt zwischen den Backen glitten und erstmals noch sanft gegen den festen Muskelring drückten. Dennoch hob er einladend die Hüfte und fühlte daraufhin die erste der Fingerspitzen in sich gleiten. Vorsichtig begann Lars den ersten Finger zu bewegen und als Anders sich nun wieder entspannte, schob Lars einen weiteren Finger in ihn und tastete nach der empfindlichen Prostata.   
„Lars!“, stieß Anders hervor, als er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor und sich Lars entgegen reckte, aber Ältere löste sich nun. Die Finger glitten heraus und Anders gab einen unglücklichen, beinahe klagenden Laut von sich, aber Lars beugte sich zu ihm und lachte prickelnd gegen Anders' volle Lippen, als sein Zwilling nun die Beine um seine Taille schlang.  
Noch während sie den Kuss noch vertieften, konnte Anders den harten Schwanz seines Zwillings fühlen, wie sie fordernd zwischen seine Backen drückte. Anders schnappte nach Luft und sank zurück auf die Couch, als Lars sich nun langsam tiefer in ihn schob. Anders gewöhnte sich an das neue Gefühl und bewegte sich dann wiederum fordernd gegen den Älteren, als ob er ihn so dazu bringen wollte, tiefer in ihn einzudringen. Lars schloss die Augen, stützte sich auf dem flachen Bauch seines Bruders ab und stieß, berauscht von dem Stöhnen seines Zwillings, tiefer in den erregten Körper unter sich, während seine Hand sich um den harten Schwanz legte. Er massierte die Erregung im Rhythmus seiner Stöße, die ihn tiefer und tiefer in den ihm so ähnlichen Körper zu bringen schienen.  
Anders' blaue Augen, die nun wieder offen waren, schienen unheilvoll dunkel vor Lust, die Wangen waren gerötet und sein Atem ging nur noch Stoßweise, als er nun zu Lars aufsah. Die vollen Lippen des Physiotherapeuten waren halb geöffnet und die kurzen Haare klebten dunkel vom Schweiß am Kopf, nur eine einzelne Strähne hing in die grau blauen Augen. Anders genoss diesen Anblick und lächelte, als Lars sich hungrig über die Lippen leckte, bevor er das Tempo noch einmal steigerte.  
Anders genoss das Gefühl, als der Druck der Lust sich tief in ihm aufzubauen begann. Wieder schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich alleine auf das, angenehm schmerzhafte Gefühl, auf die heißen Wogen des Orgasmus, die nun über die beiden Männer hereinbrachen. Die Schwärze wurde zu reinem Weiß, als eine sengend heiße Welle von Lust durch seinen Körper jagte und beide Brüder schlossen beinahe geblendet die Augen, als sie fühlten, wie sie beide über die Klippe glitten und in der Hitze des Orgasmus vergingen.

„Last Christmas, Hmmmm?“, murmelte Anders und hob müde eine Hand, um durch die kurzen Haare in Lars' Nacken zu kraulen, „Last Christmas I gave you my heart … But the very next day you gave it away … This year, to save me from tears … I'll give it to someone special ...“ „Ich liebe dich auch ...“, kicherte Lars und Anders erschauderte und seufzte zufrieden, als Lars sich bewegte, „Wollen wir tanzen?“


End file.
